


Love and Lord

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: "horse"play, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: Self-indulgent Aymeric/Haurchefant smut featuring stable play
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Love and Lord

It was a stunning sight.

Scandalous as his origins were there was no denying strong stock in those veins. Mayhap they were on to something: Aymeric himself was a bastard and was undeniably handsome himself. Haurchefant wore leather well. The harness bit of a juvenile stallion was the perfect fit between his teeth. Strong straps held his arms back buckled tight. The only thing Aymeric would change would be to remove that blindfold soon. He wanted to watch those gorgeous sky blues shine with pleasure. It was cool in the stables this eve. To be expected of course but nothing a roaring fire couldn't take the edge off of. The stablehands had been excused for the night and it wasn't an odd sight that Haurchefant be up late and roaming the camp or spending time with his mount. The man had a soft spot for chocobos, particularly fledglings, and there was a new brood to be trained.

"Quite the stud we have here." Aymeric hummed. Lifting a cat'o'nine he twirled its ends around his fingers, slowly strolling around the sight offered him. Haurchefant stood with legs spread, bared to the elements and his lord. Back straight, head high, and a light sheen of drool running down the side of his chin around the metal bit. Aymeric took a handful of the elf's rear, squeezing with appreciation. Haurchefant shivered and then jumped when it was slapped, eliciting a groan of delight. 

"Strong thighs.. lean body.." Aymeric came close, his heat warming the chill on Haurchefant's skin as the whip was pressed into the base of an eager cock. He ground it in slowly listening to soft huffs and whimpers from the other man. Fury take him, this was filthy and vulgar but both of them were in clear delight. Sliding back a bit more Aymeric kissed between pectorals, hot lips easing the chill as he patted the scrotum in hand. 

"You'll breed well.. Especially when these get nice and full." Haurchefant's cries grew. Eager, shameless. Grinding his hips down into that fondling hand. He nodded, unable to say anything around the bit. Lips climbed up along his throat, a hot tongue sweeping sweat and skin tasting everything he was. A hand nudged his thigh and legs widened his stance putting more of his dependence on Aymeric to stay upright. 

The hand not teasing him curled into his hair and guided Haurchefant down until his chin touched a shoulder. He eased in that pose and let the Lord Commander have his lead. Fingers stroked through his hair, affectionate and warm even as the other made his hips buck and shake with its incessant fondling. Stroking. Jerking. Gods above he was a fucking toy. He wanted to be a toy. To serve and service this beautiful Commander and all his whims. 

"You're so obedient, Haurchefant.." Fingers stroked the back of his ears, a token of dearest affection. "Such a good boy.. You just want to be a good boy, don't you?" A nod on his shoulder. Aymeric brought the whip back up and rested it on his back long enough to undo the buckle of the harness. Enough of this. He wanted to hear Haurchefant. See him. Haurchefant may have been the submissive but Aymeric's foremost concern was the pleasure of his partner. 

Haurchefant gasped as it and the blind pulled away, blinking back into the sights. The whip was removed from his back and a strong hand seized his neck under jaw, pushing him upright. The whip crossed his belly, light enough to sting but not to harm. He cooed in delight, shivering and nodding vigorously. Again. Again. Up to his chest. Harder. Harder. It stung and burned and gods it was everything he wanted.

"Thank you.. Thank you Ser! Thank you.. gods you're so good to me!" 

Aymeric chuckled low. He was getting into this now as his own arousal started to burn. As hunger crept from his loins into his veins and made his head feel light with the rush. He kissed Haurchefant hard, claiming lips as nails scraped down bare skin. Pinching nipples and rolling them roughly. Haurchefant responded in turn, whimpering and moaning and shaking against his body. He was in absolute delight. Aymeric's cheeks burned red.

"You're enjoying this.."

"I-I am Ser.. I-It's an unbecoming sight.."

"Not at all.." Aymeric had to laugh. "I am.. ah.. shall we say, inexperienced in such games."

An understanding smile. "Not to worry.. you've done a magnificent job, my love and lord."  
Aymeric kissed him again. Warm. Soft. Haurchefant responded in turn, sighing softly and closing his eyes as Aymeric stroked behind his ears again. It was a precious space. A sacred space. With those unspoken promises said the lord drew a bottle of oil from his pocket, coming to stand at ths stud's side. Nails dug into the flesh of his rear, urging Haurchefant to bend forward against a stable wall. Spreading his ass and digging in the knight squirmed and whimpered in delight. He flushed as he felt cheeks pull apart. Exposed and vulnerable, his cock throbbing from the teasing abuse. 

"F-Fuck.. Ser..."

"Yes, stud?"

"M-More.. please Ser please.."

"So impatient.." Aymeric cooed. Still, he squeezed a slick of oil between those cheeks and slathered a finger into it. With Haurchefant receptive he pressed the tip in, biting his lip. Tight. So very tight. Hot. Haurchefant bit his lip, silencing a shameless sound as he fell against the stable wall. Aymeric would not deny he was getting quite needy himself by now, undoing his own trousers. He hissed when the cold air found his needy dick, trying to ease the nip away with quick strokes of his hand.  
The finger pressed deeper, deeper still. Slowly prodding and exploring those intimate depths as Haurchefant writhed against the wall. A salacious sight and surely a scandal, or at least quite the talk, if they were to be caught in such a position. Once his body started to ease a second finger pushed in. Another silenced scream as Haurchefant tossed his head back, writhing under just those fingers. He was such an expressive lover. He knew what he wanted and what he liked and it drove Aymeric mad. There was no coy teasing, no subtleties. Just raw, demanding love. 

"Like that?"

"Yes! Yes Ser thank you thank you.. Oh fuck I wanna cum.. please Ser please.."

"Already?" A third finger. He quickly released his cock to cover Haurchefant's mouth silencing a scream he couldn't hold back. Those hips snapped back on his fingers. Greedy. Eager. Desperate. Aymeric blushed, feeling a tongue brush against his palm as Haurchefant tried to get the taste of that cock off his fingers. He pressed deeper, parting cheeks as best he could to explore up to knuckles. Precum leaked down Haurchefant's shaft, desperate for release as greedy hips snapped back on the lord's hand.   
"Good boy, Haurchefant.." Harder. Deeper. "Good boy.. Cum for me, now. Cum for me.."

Eyes rolled back and his body seized. Lips moved but no sound escaped behind Aymeric's hand as Haurchefant succumbed to release. Each pulse brought a fresh shot of seed with it, coating the wall he arched against. Aymeric stared. Breathtaking. Beautiful. To see his beloved knight in such ecstasy was almost enough to tip him over himself.   
Carefully, Aymeric eased Haurchefant to the ground poised with his face against the ground and ass in the air. Settling his dick between reddened cheeks he thrust and ground quickly, bodies clapping together as though he were buried in. It took very little to push him over, gasping hard as he came over the knight's back. A filthy giggle left Haurchefant as he felt it land, flashing a lazy smile. 

"Gods.. that was just what I needed."

Aymeric smiled, admiring the handiwork below him. "I.. I as well."

Rolling over Haurchefant took his cheeks in hand and gave a warm kiss. Melting in this blessed warmth, the tender love of a knight and his lord. 

"Same time tomorrow..?"


End file.
